


Sebastian, The Twin

by AliceTheWriter7



Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheWriter7/pseuds/AliceTheWriter7
Summary: The untold story of Etienne's twin brother Sebastian comes to light in this new re-imagine by AliceTheWriter7.Unlike Etienne, Sebastian resides in London and having to come to terms with his shady past and brushings with the law. Taking on a job in a department store is a way of keeping him out of trouble but when his eyes lock into those of a British girl Julia Longman, the plan he worked hard to keep may be just about to unravel right in front of him. Set in London's busy streets, this is a coming of age adventure with a French flair.





	Sebastian, The Twin

Hello all!

Alice here and I know that writing Fanfiction can be an exciting but daunting experience. As of right now, I am working on Poetry for my Wattpad profile and some contest entries and stories for my Penana profile. If you would like to read some non-Fanfiction work by me then please head over to my Wattpad and Penana accounts which have the same username as my AO3 account AliceTheWriter7.

I don't know about you but one of my favourite YA books is Anna and the French Kiss, I loved the Paris setting and the Romance. Since I loved reading it so much, why not do a little spin-off of it except with a new character and not Etienne.

When I do start writing and posting this, I really hope that you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to leave feedback in the comments section, I don't bite XD

See you all soon!

Alice x 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to leave feedback!
> 
> Alice x


End file.
